Couple of Kids
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They were just kids, with their whole lives in front of them. But for now, they had each other. Clace. Oneshot.


_Just something cute and short. Inspired by the song_ Couple of Kids _by Maggie Lindemann._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title._

There was a clink against the glass of Clarissa Morgenstern's window and her head snapped to the side. She frowned, thinking that maybe she had just imagined a noise, given her headphones were in and turned up quite loud. But then it happened again, and she actually saw one of the white pieces of gravel from their backyard path tap against the window. Clary tugged the headphones out of her ears and rolled off her bed, walking over to the window. She unlatched the locks of the window and pulled it up, looking down from the second storey window.

Jace Herondale.

Of _course_ it was. He was the only one who refused to use the front door of her house because he was adamant that her father had it out for him.

He was right, Valentine Morgenstern really wasn't a big fan of Jace, but it was only because he was ridiculously protective over his daughter. The fact that he had also caught them kissing on her bed a few weeks ago didn't help either, and Clary had had to sit through an extremely awkward birds and the bees talk where her mother wasn't helping at all, to busy trying not to laugh, and her brother was making faces at her from the kitchen.

Jace didn't talk, just pointed upwards and Clary nodded, unable to stop herself from smiling widely. Clary looked back toward her door, but it was still firmly shut, and she was pretty sure her parents were both downstairs watching the Sunday night movie, so they wouldn't be up for a while. And it wasn't like Jonathon would say anything if he heard her climbing out her window, because he did it on a regular basis on Saturday nights and he did a whole lot worse than just go up to the roof.

Clary grabbed a pair of socks out of her drawer and slipped them on, because the weather was starting to get a bit colder, and then pushed her window the rest of the way up and carefully stuck her leg out. She had been climbing out of her window since she was nine and realized how easy it was to get up to the roof. The first storey of the house stretched out further than the second, and it was simple to grab onto the trellis that ran up the side of the house and then perch near the top of the sloping roof. It was dangerous, and Jocelyn Morgenstern looked as though she was going to pass out every time she caught Clary out there, but that didn't stop the fourteen year old.

It was a bit harder for Jace to climb up, but he had been doing it for the past few years, and he was getting pretty good at it. He had only fallen once, which had resulted in a dislocated shoulder, but other than that he managed just fine.

Clary and Jace had been best friends since they were eight, when he had first moved in next door, and she had been twelve when he had been her first kiss. He had previously bragged to his other friends that he had kissed a 'bunch of girls' but after the first nervous kiss that he and Clary exchanged, he came clean and said that she was the first girl he had ever kissed, and he wouldn't want it to have been anyone else.

"Hey," Jace greeted Clary softly when he joined her on the roof.

"Hey," Clary smiled back at him, tipping her head to the side as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. He settled down on the roof, positioning his feet and making himself comfortable, before picking up her hand from where it was resting on the roof slates, and laced their fingers together, resting their entwined hands on his thigh. The two teenagers were quiet as they tilted their heads back to look up at the sky, at the stars that were winking down on them. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She murmured after a few minutes.

"No," came Jace's quick reply. Clary didn't say anything, but she looked down from the sky and turned her head toward Jace. There was some light coming from below, from the windows of the house, and also from the two-storied house opposite, from Jace's room, which faced her own, and there was the moon that was shining bright in the sky above them. Jace managed to keep his expression impassive for a long moment before sighing and dropping his chin. "Yeah, a little bit. Maybe."

"It's okay," Clary told him. "I am too." Jace nodded slowly and took in a deep breath, his hand tightening around hers. "It'll be okay," she told him. "We're all going to be together." Tomorrow was their first day at high school, and it was going to be her, Jace, Simon Lewis and twins Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood starting together. Clary's older brother, Jonathon Morgenstern, had been there for two years already, and he loved it, but it didn't stop the apprehension in Clary's stomach.

Things could change.

Even though they had been friends for years, and they had a tight knit circle, they were still so different. Clary loved art, Jace loved sport, Simon loved numbers, Alec loved science and Isabelle loved fashion. They had already chosen a variety of different subjects to start, starting next semester, and they only had a few classes together with the base subjects. Their breaks would be together, but barely any other time of day would they all be together at the same time.

"You promise nothing is going to change?" Jace asked, his voice sounding strangely tentative as he tightened his grip around her fingers. Clary smiled, tipping her head to the side, the braid that her hair had been wrapped into after she had gotten out of the shower falling over her shoulder.

"Everything is going to change, silly," she told him softly. Jace pursed his lips together. "But that doesn't mean that it's going to change for the worst." Jace didn't look too happy with her answer, but he nodded his head, tightening his fingers around hers. They fell quiet again as they looked up at the stars in the sky. Despite her words, though, Clary was scared too.

She was scared that she was going to loose her friends.

She was scared that she and Jace would drift apart.

They were only fourteen, they had their whole lives in front of them.

This was just the first step.

"Clary?" Jace's voice was quiet, and she turned her head to him. He leaned forward in that moment and kissed her. His lips were firm and warm against hers, and it made her stomach twist and churn in a way that had been happening a lot lately. His hand lifted and cupped her cheek and Clary leaned against in, one of her hands resting on his knee. When they broke apart, both of their breathing was a little shaky and Clary let out a laugh.

"I should probably get back inside," she said softly, bumping her nose against Jace's. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jace murmured, taking in a deep. "Meet you outside at seven thirty tomorrow? Walk to school together?"

"Of course," Clary smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him one last time, before scooching forward to the edge of the roof and lowering herself down. She slid back inside her window and waited until Jace safely got onto the floor. Jace waved at her, a small smile on his face, a dimple on one cheek, shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. Clary waved back, the butterflies in her stomach swirling.

They were only fourteen, they had their whole lives in front of them.

But for now, she was a kid in love.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
